


Not yet

by sceneofcrime55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azkaban, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, I probs forgot some characters too, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Music, Original Character(s), Quidditch, just the usual fanfic stuff i guess, the relationships are a surprise!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceneofcrime55/pseuds/sceneofcrime55
Summary: Waves of fear, pulsing with death / I curse my tremors, I jump at my own step / I cringe at my terror, I hate my own smell / I know where I must be, I must be in hell. - Lou Reed ('Waves of Fear')This is the story of a boy, Renault LeGaunt, who will go on to become one of the most well-known members of the wizarding world. This is what shaped and moulded him into the man he became.This is the first instalment in this series. It includes the storyline from 'The Philosopher's Stone' and 'The Chamber of Secrets.'It's definitely not canon though
Kudos: 3





	1. Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my very first fic, I hope you have read the warnings...  
> I wrote this mainly for myself, so it's probably not the best. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it. Also, this story has so many unbelievable events that it's just not realistic much.
> 
> If you don't like this kind of thing I suggest you to not read this. Each to his (or her) own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this fic except for my OCs. They belong to J.K Rowling.

> _“Blackbird singing in the dead of night / Take these sunken eyes and learn to see / All your life / You were only waiting for this moment to be free” - The Beatles ('Blackbird')_

* * *

“Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall. A pleasure to meet you. I expect you are here for inmate 54?” 

The guard was old, hunched over with weariness lined into his weathered face, wrinkled in areas that could not be mistaken as laugh lines. 

He led the old man and woman through the labyrinth of tunnels made of dark stone that pulsed with deafening silence, despite the faraway constant screaming in the distance. Creatures in dark hooded cloaks hovered and swooped around the area, sucking all the light and happiness from the air. Dumbledore and McGonagall hoped to get their task quickly completed and escape the oppressive space. 

“How do we even know he is still there?” asked the woman with a grim expression on her face. 

“We cannot know, but he has come this far. I shall be very disappointed if he is not waiting for us right now,” spoke the man with half-moon spectacles and an old wizened expression. They finally stopped in front of a cell. 

The cell was eerily quiet. There was often screaming and begging coming out of that cell. But not right then. Slowly and apprehensively, the guard opened the door. Inside it was pitch black. There was no movement, no sound. 

“You have a visitor.” the guard called out in a gruff voice. No reply. The man and woman looked at each other and nodded. They both stepped over the threshold.

_‘Lumos.’_ Dumbledore could make out a small body in one corner, curled up into a ball, having no response to the spell uttered. On the other side of the room, was the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, who also seemed asleep or unconscious. Minerva glared, approaching her with quickened steps. A hand blocked her way. Albus shook his head. 

“We are here for the boy. Do not waste any time on her.” Minerva turned her attention onto the small boy, who was now awake but disoriented. 

“Who are you,” he asked in a slurred voice. Dumbledore put on his kindest and most understanding face and said.

“I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Minerva McGonagall.”

“So?” Retorted the boy, disinterested. The guard sent him a fierce glare, at which the boy flinched. “Sorry,” he mumbled not quite meeting their eyes. Dumbledore chuckled.

“I am the headmaster and Minerva is the deputy at Hogwarts.” At that word, the boy’s eyes shot up. His body straightened.

“Hogwarts, did you say?” They nodded.

“I’ve been waiting for you for so long! Am I finally getting out of here?” Minerva gave him a rare smile. 

“Yes, Mr LeGaunt, you never have to go back here ever again.” The boy’s lips curved into what could maybe have been a smile. 

“Are we leaving now?” He asked a little eagerly. 

“If you would like to, everything is ready to go,” Dumbledore said with a wink and a smile. 

“Have you been on the floo before?” The boy, Renault, nodded. 

“A long time ago. I’ve never been outside before, what does it look like?” The boy asked. 

Dumbledore replied, “I guess it’s time to find out, my boy.” Inside he was puzzled. Surely, he’s been outside before, and least when he was younger… maybe he just didn’t remember.

“I remember everything. It's just that my parents never let me outside.” Dumbledore startled.

“How did you know what I was thinking.” He whispered suspiciously. Renault narrowed his eyes before answering.

“I can just tell, I read people like that. Don’t worry, I can’t read minds, at least not yet.” Dumbledore was still puzzled. Maybe a question for later. He tried to get a good look at Renault, but it was too dark to see any distinguishing features yet, even with the _Lumos_. He would get a good look at him once they flooed back to Hogwarts. Minerva reached out her hand to the boy which he promply took. He slowly and painfully stood up. Minerva was far ahead and didn't hear their conversation, and started leading them out.

“Wait. Let me say goodbye to Aunt Bella.” Minerva turned a frown on her face. I nodded my head.

“Of course, but we must be going quickly.” Renault rushed over to his aunt and shook her awake. 

She was wide awake in a second. She spotted Dumbledore and McGonagall at once and growled and bared her teeth at them. 

“What are they doing here?!” 

“I’m going to Hogwarts Aunt Bella, I’m leaving now-

“Good for you, Renault!, I’m so excited!” She exclaimed with childlike glee. She sobered up. “Make sure you write, ok?”

“I will Aunt Bella, goodbye.”

“Better be in Slytherin”

Minerva looked at Bellatrix with thinly veiled disgust and with that, Renault was swept out of his cell and dragged through the prison. Cheers were heard from a few of the still sane prisoners who he talked with through the walls. Bella’s husband and his brother the Lestranges, and some others. He was quickly led until he stopped in front of a fireplace with green flames. 

“Remember to say ‘Dumbledore’s Office’ when you step through.” Informed Dumbledore. Renault, without thinking, went straight through the fire, said the words, and fell clumsily onto a carpeted floor. He was at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this fic except for my OCs. They belong to J.K Rowling.

> _ "Strangers passing in the street / By chance two separate glances meet / And I am you / And what I see is me / And do I take you by the hand / And lead you through the land / And help me understand the best I can?" - Pink Floyd ('Echoes') _

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stepped through the floo. Something about the boy puzzled her. She remembered when his family was featured on  _ ‘The Daily Prophet.’  _ She could still remember the headlines:  _ ‘ _ **_LEGAUNT FAMILY MASSACRE’_ ** The LeGaunt family was not the most beloved family in society. In fact, they were far from it. Known for their cruel experiments on both muggles and wizardkind, and their riches. She supposed that one redeeming factor could be the seemingly harmless ‘friendship’ they had with the muggles. Although she suspected it was more for their own power and influence rather than a partnership. She also remembered the headline for when Renault LeGaunt was forced into custody with Bellatrix Lestrange by a blood bond. If Bellatrix wasn’t his legal guardian, then he would die a slow and painful death. There really was no winning in that situation.

She felt a strong surge of sympathy for the boy. His parents were probably neglectful, and nobody wanted to be in Azkaban, not for a minute, let alone 7 years. She faced the boy and wondered what he was thinking. 

Renault Legaunt slowly picked himself up off the ground. He could see the headmaster and deputy clearer now. The headmaster was tall and grey. Long hair and a long beard nearing white. Half-moon spectacles sat on top of a crooked nose resting in front of kind blue eyes. Renault regarded him suspiciously. He then turned his attention onto the deputy. She was not as old as the headmaster but certainly was not young. She looked quite stern, and he hoped that she wouldn’t be too strict. Suddenly, a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, my boy!” Renault gave what he hoped was a weak smile. He was rather tired, but he didn’t want to seem impolite. Dumbledore started giving a long detailed explanation of Hogwarts. Renault heard snippets of it before completely tuning it out. 

  
  


“Welcome to Hogwarts, my boy!” Albus Dumbledore observed the boy. He was thin, emaciated even. He had a head full of black curls. Then he looked at his eyes. They were dark grey and reminded him of the soul-sucking creatures called dementors. He almost shuddered. Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to a rusty silver chain on his neck. Hanging on it was a pendant. His eyes widened. It was a flat silver disc made of mercury, with runes drawn on it. One of them he knew: It kept poison out of him, thus protecting him from the toxic metal. The other ones he couldn’t identify. Intrigued, he stored the details in his memory. Perhaps he would consult Professor Babbling about the runes. He then started talking about Hogwarts and all its features. The ghosts, houses, staff. He could tell the boy was tired and losing interest. Poor thing. He would probably appreciate a good night’s sleep.

Renault stifled a yawn. All he wanted now was to lie down and fall asleep. Not that he wasn’t grateful to professors for getting him out of that place. He just wished they would let him rest now. He yawned again, this time failing to cover it up. He flushed, mortified, and glanced up at the headmaster in fear. However, instead of anger as he had expected, he got twinkling blue eyes.

“It seems as though Mr LeGaunt is getting a bit drowsy. Since you haven’t been sorted yet, Professor Snape will escort you to a room where you will be able to reside in the weeks upcoming the start of the year. Please enjoy Hogwarts, and remember that my door is always open.”

Suddenly, A man emerged from the green flames in the fireplace. He was tall and dark, with pale sallow skin, a rather large nose, and lank black hair that was quite long. He strode over to the headmaster, giving both Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore a nod, and Renault barely a glance. 

“Ah, Severus. How kind of you to join us. Please, take a seat.”

“I’ll rather stand, thank you.” His deep baritone reverberated through the room.

“This young man here is Renault LeGaunt. Minerva and I just picked him up.”

The man spoke again. “Yes. I am quite aware. Shall I be escorting him to his rooms now?”

Without waiting for an answer he turned around and swept out of the room, his black cloak billowing around him. Renault hesitated then hurried behind him, with the headmaster and his deputy both wearing amused smiles on their faces.

  
  
  


By the time Renault caught up with the man (possibly Professor Snape), he was huffing and puffing. He daren’t request to slow down as they climbed staircase after staircase, passed room after room and walked corridors and corridors. The man suddenly halted in front of a wall. Confused, Renault looked around but saw nothing of interest other than a tapestry with a man on it. Suddenly Professor Snape (he assumed) spoke.

“This is the room of requirement.”

Renault nodded as Professor Snape walked back and forth in front of the wall. Suddenly, a door appeared. Shocked, Renault shook his head. But the door was still there and was now opened. He walked in, not knowing what to expect.

What he didn’t expect was a large bedroom with a large bed, a wardrobe full of clothes, and another door leading to a bathroom, and much more. He was shaken back into reality by a deep voice.

“Call a house-elf if you need anything.” He turned to leave the room. With a smirk, “If you have any questions, ask Professor McGonagall. She will be more than happy to oblige.” With that, he stalked out of the room.

Severus Snape was not happy to have the child left in his care. He had better things to do: Such as crack open that new bottle of malt whiskey or crush young hopes and spirits. He hadn’t made up his mind on the child just yet. He seemed to be polite but had that glimmer in his eye that was quite commonplace in some of his more… troublesome students. He strode through the empty halls and breathed in. ‘Might as well savour this place before rancid dunderheads take over.’ 


End file.
